La historia de cuatro
by Baka con cuernos
Summary: El extraño hombre que encontraste muerto en el río va a contarte una historia, Sakura. Mas te vale poner atención.


**La historia de cuatro**

.

 _prólogo_

.

.

Para él la oscuridad era como el licor. De esos que se sirven en copas de cristal simulando ostentosidad, pero son baratos, de sabor fuerte y con alto índice de adicción.

Es un líquido que se derrama atrevido por tu garganta y te embota los sentidos. Dueño de una perfecta armonía entre lo amargo y lo dulce, pero también de un fuego abrasador que te quema por dentro hasta dejar cicatrices invisibles que nunca van a dejar de punzar, recordándote con cinismo de su existencia y de tu dolor. Son marcas traicioneras que de cuando en cuando se hinchan orgullosas y no te dejan respirar, te dejan a tu suerte ahogándote en la desesperanza de ser tú.

Es una experiencia desagradable, pero que, como una amante, te seduce con sus virtudes. Cierne un velo etéreo sobre tu realidad, haciéndola más suave y menos cruenta; pero sobre todo, te permite cerrar los ojos ante lo evidente para engañarte a ti mismo y fingir que tus pecados no existen. Te ves valiente y tu honor regresa, aunque sabes que los sepultaste hace años bajo los escombros de una vida prometedora.

Es como un escape. Se trata de un refugio que te engulle sin que puedas evitarlo, y en lugar de arañar las paredes en busca de una salida, te abrazas a esa escencia oscura que no trae nada mas que una infinita soledad escondida entre su silencio al que te sujetas con fuerza. Es como aferrar tus manos en las espinas de un rosal; duele y la sangre fluye, pero sabes que aquel dolor es justo y sabio, y lo aceptas. Pronto se convierte en tu fortaleza, porque ahí guardas tus temores, tu pasado y tus culpas; aún si hay miles de espinas hundiéndose en tu piel, te sientes tranquilo porque sabes que todo irá bien.

Aquel día la habitación permanecía tranquila y con las cortinas totalmente abiertas. La luz del día iluminaba cada rincón del cuarto con candidez. Era verano, el sol brillaba glorioso afuera y aún así había una densa bruma de sombras que solo él podía ver.

Había abandonado su cama desde hacía un rato. Muy a pesar de que sus heridas se quejaban en angustia y existía todavía el riesgo de empeorar, había decidido levantarse y sentarse en el piso contra la puerta a esperar. A esperarla.

Envuelto en una acogedora calma y arrullado por el sonido lejano del viento agitando los árboles, se preguntó si es que acaso haber muerto por dos minutos lo había vuelto loco. Sus circunstancias eran insólitas y, sin embargo, se encontraba a sí mismo sintiendo una maravillosa paz que no había probado en años, producto de hallarse ahí, en esa cabaña a la mitad del bosque, que a pesar de estar en territorio enemigo se había convertido en su propio paraje idílico donde su realidad no alcanzaba a tocarlo. La historia que iba a contar tarde o temprano era su estigma y, aun así, no estaba preocupado.

Respiró hondo y un humo negro, intangible, que solo existía en su mente, llenó sus pulmones.

Cautelosos pasos se acercaron hasta su puerta, pero nadie entró. Supo sin necesidad de estar del otro lado para verla que había adoptado la misma posición que él y estaba esperando. Lo esperaba a él.

Permaneció en silencio, imaginando sus siluetas y contornos. La imaginó agazapada contra la puerta con una expresión tanto preocupada como de impaciencia, mordiéndose los labios ansiosa preguntándose si realmente quería oír la última historia. La imaginó con detalle, percatándose de repente que no recordaba el tono exacto de sus ojos. Y se sintió molesto, porque sus ojos eran la luz que se había hecho camino entre sus tinieblas, lo único que sus enfermos ojos veían con claridad.

Respiró hondo de nuevo, esta vez inhalando aire limpio, producto de su presencia al otro lado de la puerta, y tomó una decisión.

No sin cierta dificultad, se puso de pie. Su herida más profunda dolía, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a cargar con el dolor de su magullado cuerpo. Sin titubear abrió la puerta, topándose del otro lado con el rostro blanquecino de ella, la poseedora de los ojos más verdes que había visto jamás. Lo miraba asombrada y un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero pronto aquello se desvaneció cuando una sombra de reconocimiento apareció en sus facciones.

Sin embargo, no se marchó y entró a la habitación. Ambos recargados contra la pared, hombro con hombro, sin atreverse a romper el silencio que de a poco se volvía más pesado para los dos, casi tan pesado como lo era el futuro que se avecinaba y el pasado que los carcomía. Entonces él habló.

ㅡYo tenía 15 años.

Él la miró. Unas pupilas de un nítido verde que se asemejaba al color de las hojas de un olmo en primavera le devolvían la mirada con expectación, y no pudo evitar pensar que justo era bajo la sombra de un olmo donde su cuarta historia comenzaba en realidad.

¿Alguna idea de quién es el misterioso hombre?

No sé si quedó demasiado confuso o extraño, pero es solo una introducción. Espero que haya estado bien.

¿Review?


End file.
